


Traditional

by Raletha



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Christmas, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raletha/pseuds/Raletha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first Christmas together, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa establish Christmas traditions, both new and old.  Circa 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



"Now what?" asked Wufei, eyeballing the prone (or was it supine?) freshly cut Douglas fir with no small amount of trepidation.

Quatre sighed. "We should have got something artificial."

"This is more traditional," Trowa said.

"This is our first Christmas," Wufei said, "we don't have any traditions."

"It's a general one," Trowa maintained.

Quatre, meanwhile, dug through the shopping bags of ornaments and garlands and candles and lights to remove the tree stand.

An hour later, the tree stood, leaning only slightly, and the three young men regarded their accomplishment with ambivalence. Trowa sucked a finger, where a particularly pernicious Douglas fir needle had most painfully gouged beneath his fingernail. It would not stop bleeding. Wufei grumbled about the sap smeared on his cashmere sweater and the pulls inflicted upon that same garment by the ornery tree. The sweater was ruined! Quatre scowled and rubbed his bruised knees. There were needles in his hair and scratches on his face.

But the tree was upright and apparently stable in its rakish (as Quatre had described it) tilt.

Ten minutes after that, a more specific and new tradition was founded. The three postponed the decorating of the tree until the following day when Catherine was scheduled to arrive, and -- sprawled upon the sofa by the fire -- opened a bottle of brandy, with which to heavily spike the more generally traditional eggnog.

  


 **the end**


End file.
